Remember Me
by xXorangeXx
Summary: A triangle love is formed and Anna is thrown into a world of complications. Life progresses and Anna finally finds her true love. {Hao-Anna-Yoh}
1. The Boy and the Wall

**New story. Yay! Just to tell you, this has very little to do with Shaman King. And, Anna is very OOC.**

_

* * *

_

_I'm late, I'm late! _Anna panted heavily as she ran thorugh the streets of her neighborhood. Her school bag swung wildly and it was all Anna could do to keep from tripping. _Stupid school uniforms..._ Anna thought, looking disgustedly at her 1 inch heel shoes. They were part of the uniform. Of course, she DID have her sneakers for gym but she had no time to take them out and put them on.

Anna continued to run and briefly looked down at her watch as she turned a corner. Suddenly, she found herself on the ground, dazed. A hand crossed her vision and she took it, stood up and brushed her uniform. She looked up to thank the owner of the hand, putting on a smile. It was then that she hesitated. She found herself looking up into the calmest and deepest chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen. Suddenly, a thought struck Anna. _Hey... He looks just like_... _No... Can't be. _

"T-Thanks." she stammered. The boy smiled, his dark brown bangs falling into his eyes. He took a moment to brush them out of his face before holding out a hand for her to shake.

"I'm Yoh." He said cheerfully. Anna gave a small smile. "I'm Anna..." Her eyes suddenly widened when she remembered her destination and the little time she had to get there. "Oh gosh, I would love to stay and talk with you but I have to get to school. It's the first day of my junior year at Tokyo High." The brunett looked surprised. "Tokyo High? Well that makes the two of us. It's my first day there." Looking at the question in Anna's eyes, Yoh added, "Junior year." Anna nodded, then started fretting again. "We only have 3 minutes to get there..." Yoh grinned lazily. "2." he informed her. Anna smacked her forehead. "We're never going to make it in time..." Yoh shrugged. "We should be able to if we sprint but I doubt you can do so in those." He pointed to her shoes. Anna looked longingly at the boy's sneakers. "It's not my fault girls don't have a choice of footwear." Yoh chuckled. "Ah well..."

Suddenly, Anna lighted up and grabbed Yoh's hand. "I know a short-cut, let's go."

Looking bewildered, Yoh ran after Anna who led him through many a path before coming to a high brick wall. "We just have to get over this..." Anna muttered. Turning to Yoh, she smirked. "You CAN get over this, can't you?" Yoh looked skeptically at the wall before backing up for a running start. The he ran towards the wall and jumped over it. Anna blinked and started climbing. On the other side, Yoh spoke. "Come on. It's not that high." After a pause, he added, "Classes already started." _Oh damn..._ Anna thought and she finally made it up to the top of the wall and sat there. From below, Yoh smiled. "You can get down by yourself, right?" Anna hesitated before scoffing. "Of course. I can do better than ANY boy." Yoh shrugged and gave her a wave. "Alright then, see ya later." Anna watched, helpless, as he left, biting her lips. Now that he was gone, it seemed awfully high...

"Hey! Hey... Hey, you!" Anna called desperately. Yoh turned around mid-step. "Yes?" He asked, eyebrows raised. Anna gestured at the wall beneath her, embarassed. "C-Can you help me get down?" Yoh smiled. "Sure." He walked back towards the wall again and stopping briefly before Anna, he held out his arms. "Come on down." Anna gulped and shut her eyes. "Promise not to move?" she asked. Yoh chuckled. "Wouldn't think of it."

Putting out her arms in front of her, Anna leaned forward, her stomach soaring. She fell into Yoh's arms and her eyes snapped open, widening in surprise. Here she was, hugging some stranger. Shaking her head, she backed away, blushing furiously. "I gotta go. Goodbye." Yoh gave a casual wave and Anna turned quickly, running inside the school.

* * *

**Review, PLEASE?**


	2. Jealousy?

**This is really long on my standards... lol. I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

Anna ungracefully tumbled into her classroom, panting heavily. Luckily for her, the teacher wasn't in and all her classmates were engaged in deep conversation; not even half the class had noticed her bizzare entrance. Straightening up, she looked around the classroom for any familiar faces and was rewarded by a sly grin from a dark-brown haired boy. Smiling, she made her way over.

Hao smiled from his seat at his girlfriend which slowly faded when he started to take in her appearance. It was totally gone by the time she had reached him. Puzzled by his glower, she probed. "What's wrong?" Hao only ran his eyes up and down her form and Anna squirmed. Looking down, she blushed. Her skirt was ruffled and her shirt was wrinkled, the top 3 buttons undone. Feeling her head, she realized that her hair was very messy and eyes widening, she finally got the grasp of what it might look like to others.

"Hao, it's not what it looks like." Anna bit her lips. Hao raised an eyebrow. Anna looked sheepish. "I ran all the way here. I woke up late." Hao seemed to ponder this a moment before breaking out into a grin. Grabbing Anna's hand, he pulled her down into his lap. "I was just worried..." he murmured. "It's not everyday a person so beautiful walks down the street in plain view." Anna blushed. "Enough." she said playfully and slid off his lap to sit on her own chair. A mocking wounded look crossed Hao's flawless face and Anna couldn't help but smile.

_BANG! _The class suddenly fell silent as the door slammed open and the teacher strode in. "Good Morning Class..." The teacher said in his flat and boring voice. Anna sat up attentively while Hao sunk down in his seat, sulking. The teacher stopped at his desk, slammed his briefcase down and looked around suspiciously. "I see everyones here..." he began, as the class silently groaned. The teacher took a deep breath, a sure sign that he would start his lecture. "He does this _every _year." Hao muttered under his breath, glaring at the senior at the front of the room. Anna could only giggle.

"UHHHH... We have a NEW student... JOINING us." The teacher began, talking slowly to the class as if they might not understand. For all they knew, the teacher firmly believed that every one of them would grow up to be criminals and be sent to jail. This thought was pushed far back into everyone's minds as they took in what the teacher had said. A fat boy in the back raised his hand and began speaking. "Does this mean you wont lecture us this time?" he asked hopefully. The teacher's half-lidded eyes flickered to the bulging form of the boy. "No." he said and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "ANYWAYS..." The teacher paused and signaled to some one stading before the doorway. A few of the teenagers in the first row leaned out of their chairs to catch a glimpse of the new student. Anna drummed her fingers on her desk in anticipation. Hao only yawned.

"COME IN..." The teacher droned. Everyone looked up. A tall boy with dark-brown longish hair stepped in. Anna gasped. _Yoh's in my class... _The boy's gaze flickered to where Anna was sitting and Yoh gave her a slight smile. Almost instantly, whispers were heard going around the room. Anna strained her ears. _"He's cute..." "Do you suppose he's single?" _ After catching a few whispers here and there, she rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. Hao, hearing the whispers looked up to see his competetor and his eyes widened in shock. Anna, in all her excitment, did not notice the furious expression on Hao's face.

Anna stared at the boy some more then gasped. _Hao. THAT'S who he looks like! I DID think he looked familiar... I wonder if they're related. _Eagerly, she waited for the Yoh to introduce himself.

Yoh gave the class one of his famous lazy grins, the girls in the class swooning. "Hello, my name is Yoh," Anna wiggled in her seat. _Yoh,,, Yoh WHAT? _ A look of hesitation briefly flickered in Yoh's eyes but then he quickly recovered, smiling at the class once more. "My name is Yoh Akasaka. Nice to meet you."

Hao stared at Yoh in disbelief. _Akasaka? _He thought sardonically. Glaring at the boy who looked so much like him at the front, he clenched his fist. A sudden prod brought him out of his reverie and he looked to his right in annoyance. "Did he say Asakura or Akasaka?" Anna asked, looking excited. Hao counted to ten and took a deep breath to calm himself down before he answered. Putting on a smile, he playfully pinched Anna's cheek. Anna imaptiently brushed his hand away. "What did he say?" she probed. Hao muttered in annoyance before murmuring, "Akasaka." Anna blinked then a look of disappointment came across her features. "Oh... I thought he was related to you... You guys look so much alike." Hao winced then shrugged. Shrugging lamely in return, Anna turned back to the front.

"Yoh Akasaka..." The teacher scanned the desks in the room. "You may go sit down next tooooo..." he finally caught glimpse of an empty seat next to Anna. "Anna Kyouyama, raise your hand please." Smiling in pleasure, Anna raised her hand. Grinning, Yoh strode over to where Anna was and plopped down on his seat. Anna turned to face him and Yoh held out a hand. "Nice to meet you." he said good-naturedly. Anna nodded happily then tapped Hao on her other side. "Yoh, this is Hao, my boyfriend."

At the name "Hao", Yoh's eyes hardened and he restrained himself from changing his expression as Hao leaned forward to look at Yoh. "Nice to meet you." Yoh said, his tone a bit cooler, then smirked. Hao looked as furious as he felt inside. It just felt good to know that he was able to make Hao feel like that.

Anna's gaze flickered from the expression on Hao's face to Yoh's and sighed, rolling her eyes. _I hope I'm not getting in the way of their 'off to a good start' relationship... _Little did she know that there was more to Yoh than she could ever have dreamed of. The upcoming year would be hard for her.

* * *

**Review, Please? **


End file.
